


Draw Me Close

by jedifinn



Series: finnpoe week 2020 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Finn and Rey Skywalker, Finn draws, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Snap Jess and Rey mentioned only, nervous boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedifinn/pseuds/jedifinn
Summary: Finn loves to draw pictures on Poe's school notes.finnpoe week, day 1: meet the family and/or high school au
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: finnpoe week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843405
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29
Collections: FinnPoe Week 2020





	Draw Me Close

**Author's Note:**

> thank you harleyhearts for bringing this to life <3  
> I couldn't let finnpoe week happen without trying to write at least once, so I really hope you guys enjoy this and I'm sorry for any mistake, english is not my first language, but I tried my best.

Finn loves to draw pictures on his school notes.

Jess and Snap make fun of him when they see the sketches and drawings on the different notes they asked to borrow from him, but he ignores them. To Poe they are precious, it’s the most adorable thing he’s ever seen in his life and makes his heart swell up at least five sizes whenever he sees Finn’s pen slide across any paper.

And Finn always makes adorable expressions when he’s drawing. He often bites either his lower lip or the cap of the chosen pen, raises his eyebrows high and focus his bright, dark brown eyes sometimes too serious on the drawing, this time of Poe’s dog BeeBee running free on the Dameron field that he’s adding to the bottom of his description of Ms. Holdo’s explanation of The Clone Wars.

There’s truly no explanation to the things this boy does to his heart when he’s not trying at all – and the things he does to his heart when he _is_ trying – Poe tries not to stare at him when he’s sketching, tries to pay attention to Ms. Holdo, to the subject and the lesson being taught that morning, knows it’s going to bit him in the ass later for not paying attention, but he can’t help but watch him some times. It’s the little things Finn does that make him the happiest that he’s ever been in his entire life.

He tried to do the same thing on Finn’s notes a couple of times, but Poe can’t draw to save his life. He once attempted to make the Skywalker’s cat Artoo, but the poor animal became a smiley face with pointy ears, and he got so embarrassed that he ended up scribbling it out entirely.

But as his notes are full of drawings, Finn’s has two or three lines of their favorite song lyrics. It’s not much, just enough to put a small smile on his face as he does with Poe.

 _“I wish I could sketch like you,”_ Poe says quietly, pouting a little, leaning over to watch Finn’s new drawing, an X-Wing on the corner of his geometry notes from earlier. The same X-Wing, painted in black and orange is on Poe’s bedroom wall, but in a much bigger size and he’s piloting inside with an astromech BB-series with similar colors to his dog. It was a gift for his birthday and it’s his favorite present from that day. Kes had to take a lot of posters from that wall so Finn could draw for a whole morning as Poe’s friends distracted him at school and he never put anything back on it. That wall is Finn’s and his only.

His boyfriend shrugs absentmindedly as he finishes one of the wings. _“I wish I could play the guitar like you.”_

Poe looks at him sheepishly. _“I promise we will get to the teach-learning point.”_ He has tried giving Finn lessons, but as soon as one of them starts, it’s like a switch turns on their brains and they always end up making out for hours.

 _“It’s okay, I like watching you play better,”_ Finn says bashfully and Poe thinks his heart is going to burst someday just from the ridiculous amount of love that he feels for Finn. And not for the first time he wonders if the feeling is mutual, he wishes he was brave enough to stand firm and tell how he truly feels, face rejection if that’s what’s coming, but Poe isn’t. Not yet.

 _“How about we skip the seventh period today? Mr. Solo never really pay attention to who’s in class and who’s not.”_ Finn whispers, glancing at him from the side and giving his boyfriend his most charming, convincing smile.

Poe smirks at first, then bites his bottom lip and doesn’t even try to hide he’s considering the suggestion as Finn presses his right leg closer to his, despite the metal bars of the desks between their tables.

He’s almost agreeing to it when he remembers something. _“Mr. Solo’s going over notes for the midterm today.”_ Finn's shoulders slump in defeat. _“And I dunno, don’t think he wouldn’t notice that one of his cousins is not present in class, then he would bug Rey about it and she would mention it next dinner to both our parents just to embarrass us.”_

Finn nods, sighing melodramatically, and Poe leans over quickly to kiss him on the lips when their teacher’s back is turned and no one seems to be paying attention to them. They had to sit in the back of the classroom for that, Poe had a hard time convincing Finn, but well, they are sophomores, and it _is_ easier to talk to Finn or share quick kisses when they’re not situated directly in front of the room.

“Papa’s working super late tonight.” Poe smiles a weirdly bashful thing. “We’ll have my house for the entire afternoon and maybe you could stay over?”

He can feel his cheeks getting hotter and hotter as he thinks about all the things they’ll be doing after school. They haven’t gone beyond making out on Poe’s bed – or any surface available – but lately, hands have begun sneaking past clothes, slipping under jackets and shirts, and running up along any skin they can find.

“I will ask Rey to cover for me.” Finn answers without thinking twice and flips Poe’s notebook closed, apparently pleased with all the ‘work’ that he’s done. He then glances at the name written across the top of the binder: Poe Dameron. Grabbing his black pen off his desk, he uncaps it and scribbles as neatly as he possibly can:

\+ Finn Skywalker

He smiles at himself when he’s done, puts the cap back on the pen, and hands it over to Poe.

“Just making sure everyone here knows. We’re together. Now and hopefully forever.”

Poe has to fold his hands tightly in his chest and hold back the need to throw his arms around Finn’s neck and kiss the living days out of his boyfriend, but he can’t hold back the huge smile on his face and when Ms. Holdo turns around and asks loud and clear why Poe looks like a cat that got the canary, he tries to make an excuse about the current topic just being admirable.

Ms. Holdo takes a deep breath, let’s it out slowly, folds her arms across his chest and pursed her lips at Poe, more amused than angry. “Mr. Dameron, you’re telling me that you find the Great Jedi Purge admirable?”

Flustered and embarrassed, Poe swallows hard, rubbing the back of his neck as he stutters. “W-well, not when you put it that way.”

Finn then lets out the loudest bark of laugh possible, as his boyfriend presses his face against his shoulder. This is what he deserved for not paying attention to the class.


End file.
